HiT Favorites
HiT Favorites are US DVDs/Digital Downloads featuring many of HIT Entertainment's brands, including Thomas and Friends. Winter Wonderland Winter Wonderland was released on November 20th, 2007. It has a runtime of sixty minutes. It features a ninth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Description Celebrate Winter with your favorite friends! Join Barney, Bob the Builder, Thomas and Friends, Fireman Sam, Kipper and Pingu for 6 fun adventures. Episodes * Barney and Friends - "Winter" * Bob the Builder - "Bob of the North" * Thomas and Friends - Keeping Up with James * Fireman Sam - "Let it Snow" * Kipper - "Snowy Day" * Pingu - "Pinga's Balloon" Trivia * Keeping Up With James shows the eleventh season Engine Rollcall at the end. Springtime Fun! Springtime Fun! was released on January 29th, 2008. It has a runtime of sixty-five minutes. It features an eighth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Description Spring into fun with your favorite friends! Join Thomas and Friends, Barney, Bob the Builder, Angelina Ballerina, Fireman Sam and Kipper for 6 fun adventures. Episodes * Thomas and Friends - Percy and the Magic Carpet * Barney - "Butterflies" * Bob the Builder - "Bob's Big Surprise" * Kipper - "The Holiday" * Fireman Sam - "Deep Water" * Angelina Ballerina - "Arthur the Butterfly" Bonus Feature * Fifi and the Flowertots - "FuzzBuzz's Big Race" Gallery Summertime Fun! Summertime Fun! was released on May 13th, 2008. It has a runtime of fifty-seven minutes. It features a ninth season episode of Thomas and Friends. Description Join your favorite friends for some fun in the sun! Catch Barney, Bob The Builder, Thomas And Friends, Angelina Ballerina and Fireman Same for 5 summer adventures! Episodes * Barney - "The Wind and the Sun" * Bob the Builder - "Dizzy Goes Camping" * Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Rainbow * Angelina Ballerina - "Angelina in the Wings" * Fireman Sam - "Twitchers in Trouble" Special Features * A bonus episode of "Fifi and the Flowertots" - "Picture Perfect". Halloween Spooktacular Halloween Spooktacular was released on September 9th, 2008. It has a runtime of fifty-seven minutes. Episodes *Barney and Friends - "Sweet Treats" *Bob the Builder - "Dizzy's Sleepover" *Angelina Ballerina - "Midnight Muddle" *Fireman Sam - "Mummy's Little Pumpkin" *Thomas and Friends - Halloween Bouns Features *Kipper - "The Costume Party" *Fifi and the Flowertots - "Fifi's Scarecrow" Trick or Treat Tales ' Trick or Treat Tales' was released on September 1st, 2009. It has a runtime of fifty-eight minutes. Episodes *Thomas and Friends - Flour Power *"Barney and Friends" - "Guess Who?" *"Bob the Builder" - "Trix's Pumpkin Pie" *"Fifi and the Flowertots" - "Pirate Primrose" *"Angelina Ballerina" - "The Costume Ball" Special Features *A bonus episode of "Fireman Sam" - "Cat Magic". Awesome Adventures Vol. 3: Thrills and Chills Awesome Adventures Vol. 3: Thrills and Chills was released on September 11th, 2012. Episodes *Thomas and Friends - Halloween, Haunted Henry, and Duncan Gets Spooked *Fireman Sam - "Mummy's Little Pumkin" *Bob the Builder - "Trix's Pumkin Pie" and "Dizzy's Sleepover" Notes *When bought as a digital download or on demand, Buzzy Bees comes as a bonus episode. Gallery ThrillsandChillsUStitlecard.jpg|US Digital title card